


First Time

by BeaconOfSin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Literally what happens after spin the bottle, M/M, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, straight up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaconOfSin/pseuds/BeaconOfSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin are invited to a party and they take part in a game of spin the bottle. The two students are close friends, and although Levi has had a crush on Erwin for a long time, he doesn't expect what happens when it's Erwin's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Levi growled at the blonde. "Why the fuck did you kiss me back there?" 

"I had to do something... and I panicked..." Erwin exclaimed, fumbling for the keys to his father's car and pushing them into the driver's seat door. "...Sorry." Levi clambered into the car when Erwin did, yanking the car door open and slamming it shut. They sat there in silence as Erwin, his hands shaking, pushed the key into the ignition. "It was spin the bottle and I wasn't going to kiss Hanji. She's really cool and all, but I don't feel like _that_ towards her." 

"What? And you feel like _that_ towards me?" Levi asked incredulously, hoping that the dark blush covering his cheeks wasn't obvious with only the street lights allowing the two students to see. 

"Yes." Erwin admitted eventually, Levi staring at him expectantly during the uncomfortable bout of silence.

"For fuck sake, Erwin," the raven haired man sighed. The blonde didn't reply, feeling mortified and regretting ever developing a crush on Levi and thinking that kissing him would be a good idea. 

"I'm really sorry, Levi. I didn't mean for it to happen--" 

"Well it fucking did." the smaller student sighed again as Erwin began to drive. "Just fucking get me home, I need to sleep."

 

The drive to Levi's house was long and draining, the two students not speaking to each other for most of it. The car radio was off, so only the sound of the tyres moving across smooth roads could be heard. Erwin began to drive on a road near to woodland when Levi finally spoke up, the headlights the only thing making where they were vaguely obvious. 

"Pull over." he demanded, slumped in his car seat. 

"What?" Erwin asked, looking at Levi as if he was insane.

"Erwin," Levi hissed between his teeth. "Fucking pull over now." Carefully, Erwin did as he was told, pulling over next to a large and looming canopy. 

"Why did you want me to pull over--" Erwin began before Levi hooked his hand around the blonde's neck, pulling him in roughly to a short-lived and closed mouthed kiss. Erwin didn't know what to do with himself when Levi pulled back, his hair slightly messy from being so harsh and fast when he kissed the blonde. "Fuck, Levi," Erwin blushed, wishing he kissed the smaller student back. 

"What, you never been kissed by a guy before, you piece of shit?" Levi retorted, looking relieved as he stared at Erwin with a small smile and dark cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was only a ficlet, I would have wrote more but I knew it would have became some massive 10 chapter long story because of how much I'm prone to write. But nonetheless, this work was really fun to write and I'm glad that it's my first work on here! If you want to message me on my tumblr ( which is http://save-me-2k15.tumblr.com/ ) and talk about eruri and what not I'm really friendly I promise and would love to hear what you have to say. 
> 
> Other than that thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! :^D


End file.
